<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his hands are comforting and I don't know why by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774866">his hands are comforting and I don't know why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Sorry, M/M, Sex with a Car, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a really really really really smut fanfic, so if you're not into that kinda stuff then well. idk why you're here then buddy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his hands are comforting and I don't know why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jesus christ you are really desperate if you clicked on this shit and saw the word count! </p><p>anyways have fun reading this shit LOL</p><p>tw // drinking and drugs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oh my god george is probably a homosexuality. </p><p> </p><p>dream goes through 5 states of grief because he thinks he isn't a homosexuality. </p><p> </p><p>dream sees george 1 single time</p><p> </p><p>he absolutely adores how small his patron's hands are, which are literally drowning in the sleeve of a red sweatshirt</p><p> </p><p>they probably get drunk or something and snort paprika (the 18+ version of it at least) </p><p> </p><p>then they fucked </p><p> </p><p>the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY SHIT. THAT WAS SUCH A ROLLERCOASTER! </p><p>I genuinely wonder if my career will be nonexistent after this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>